


Landslide

by aphnxrising



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Deaged Character, Dean is a dick, M/M, Misunderstanding, Omega Eggsy, Roxy and Eggsy are bros, Roxy is a protective mama hen, Roxy knows everything, Roxy knows exactly why they're dancing around each other, There will probably be porn in later chapters, and thinks they're idiots, but right now there's none, especially eggsy, questionable science, so it will earn it's mature rating, these two are blind idiots at times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphnxrising/pseuds/aphnxrising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's never been one to let his status as an omega stop him from going after what he wants. After V-Day Merlin and Eggsy have been walking on eggshells around each other. Merlin receives a package from one of Valentine's allies and it causes everyone to realize why they've been tiptoeing around each other. Once things go back to normal can they get past their insecurities and be happy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can the child within my heart rise above?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Landslide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703829) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



> Ok, so it's been a really long time since I've written any kind of fanfic, but I'm going to take a stab at it. anarchycox got me into the merwin ship and she is partially to blame for this plot bunny. This fic is unbeta'd (mainly bc I'm impatient) and also I apologize for any errors in how I write both Merlin's Scottish and Eggsy's dialect.
> 
> I don't know how long this is going to be and I am no where near having a posting schedule, but I will try my best to post regularly.
> 
> Title/Chapter Titles from Fleetwood Mac - Landslide

As a child, Eggsy never understood the difference between the different secondary sexual characteristics in society. He knows he was born an omega and the fact that he was male and an omega made him special. His da was an alpha and his mum was an omega, but he didn’t understand the difference between the two. His mum was his mum and his da was his da Both his parents did their best to avoid the question when he asked it, saying that they would explain it when he was old enough to understand.

When Harry Hart showed up to tell his mum that his da had been killed Eggsy was fascinated by the alpha. He didn’t know Harry was an alpha at the time, but he knew the man was everything that he wanted to be. Strong, confident, proud - even though he was delivering bad news, Eggsy recognized the pride in Harry’s voice when he talked about his dad. It was at that point that he wanted to be like that.

Of course, when the reality of being an omega hit him, he realized he would never get the same respect as an alpha. In fact, he got zero respect. Everyone expected him to bend over and take their crap. It worsened when Dean showed up in their life. When his mum and Dean mated, his world was upended. Dean acted like he got the benefit of having two omegas for the price of one. As a beta, Dean had a bad habit of overcompensating for the fact that he was not his mum’s first mate and he tried to insinuate himself in Eggsy’s life every chance he could. Eggsy squashed that as soon as he was big enough to; right after his first heat Dean had come into his room one night. He could smell the whiskey on the beta’s breath. He successfully kneed Dean in the balls and ran out of the room to his Mum. From that point on, he did whatever he could to toughen himself up; first gymnastics then self defense classes. He also made a concerted effort to only buy scent blocking soaps and he went on suppressants as fast as his mum could sign the consent forms.

He was successful in hiding his status, even throughout the failed experiment that was the Marines. Since he didn’t have a noticeable scent it was easy for everyone to assume he was a beta. He maintained this until he left. His walls fell down down when Harry showed up to get him out of lockout. He hadn’t had access to scent blocking soap and he could feel his status emanating from pores. He sees Harry waiting for him outside the station. He can tell the man is surprised, but doesn’t let it phase him. He mumbled about not having his normal soap and didn’t explain any further. Harry, thankfully hadn’t pressed the issue.

His status also didn’t affect Harry inviting him to Kingsmen. When he got to the interview, everyone automatically assumed he was a beta. Unfortunately, the truth became evident after they were all flooded. Merlin instantly pulled him aside, away from the jeers he was getting and Roxy’s concerned look.

“Lad, is there something you forgot to mention to us?” Merlin’s eyes never leave him as the others filter out of the room.

“You didn’t ask bruv. ‘arry knew n didn’t say nuffin.” His arms crossed over his chest and his posture changes, standing defiantly in front of the alpha. “I’m able to keep up, ‘m not some weakling.”

Merlin gives him an appraising look, but then nods. “Agreed. Next time, tell us these things. We will requisition some scent blockers and make sure medical is keeping your dose of suppressant on hand.” The corner of his mouth twitches up slightly before he turns and walks away. Eggsy’s stomach jumped at the smile as he watched the alpha walk out of the room.

He doesn’t have any issues in training about his status from that point on. Sure, Charlie and the rest of them still think he’s beneath them, but Roxy has become an almost constant companion to him. She had been as surprised as the rest of them that he was an omega, but never thought any less of him. When it was down to the two of them, it felt natural. He was disappointed that they couldn’t both be selected, but if he had to choose someone to get the job beside him, Roxy would have been it.

It was a good thing he thought that, seeing how it all went down. Roxy deserved the position, and he had mucked it all up. Worse, Harry was disappointed in him. He didn’t outright say it, but he could smell it on the man. Watching Harry walk out that door left him with a cloud of disappointment nearly broke him. Watching him die in that church knit him back together, and he headed to Kingsmen, determined to fix the mess that was left behind.

Little did he know how his life would truly change after the events that followed.

* * *

Eggsy didn’t know when it started. It should have been a sign when he returned from Princess Tilde’s cell and Merlin had a faint scent of hurt surrounding him. Sure, he’d expected hurt, what with all that happened on V-day and the tremendous amount of loss, but this was an entirely different kind of hurt. Three months on and he still hadn’t figured out why that bitter scent of hurt wouldn’t leave Merlin.

It became almost an obsession to figure out what would dampen the smell. He started small, doing his best to smile sincerely at Merlin at least once a day. It was momentary, but the scent weakened each time. When Percival was voted as the new Arthur and a new cohort was brought in to interview, he made sure to leave Merlin’s favorite tea at his desk for him every morning. Arthur had insisted on Eggsy helping Merlin with this cohort, so their days were often spent together, watching the candidates and planning curveballs to throw at them. The constant smell of hurt still hung heavy between them.

“Roxy I don’t know what it is that I could have done that could be causing it. It has to be me.” Eggsy flops into the chair across from Roxy. “Ever since the plane. Maybe it’s because he could finally scent me? I know I was a bit ripe after Valentine’s fortress of doom. Maybe he finally realized I was an omega and it offended his sensibilities. I know the rest of the agents are alphas ‘n all that and it was a surprise that I wasn’t, but does he really hate omegas that much?” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Don’t be daft. Merlin wouldn’t be offended by you being an omega. If you hadn’t noticed there are other people in support positions at Kingsmen who are omegas. Sure, it surprised us all that you were one, but I doubt that’s an issue for him. Have you asked him about it?”

Eggsy snorts. “What am I supposed to do, walk up to him and say ‘Oi bruv, what did I ever do to you?’” He shakes his head. “That’ll go over so well.”

Roxy shakes her head. “I never thought you could ever be an idiot.” She takes the last sip of her tea and stands up to leave. “Talk to the man Eggsy. If anything it will stop the brooding you’ve chosen to do.” She pats his arm before turning and leaving the room.

Of course he doesn’t get the chance.

He’s woken up from a dead sleep, not wanting to go back to Harry’s and drown in his angst he had decided to stay on grounds for the night. There were alarms going off and announcement that there was a medical emergency in Merlin’s office. Without thinking, Eggsy rushes to Merlin’s office. There’s a group of support staff putting on biohazard suits outside the door. He runs past them, ignoring their cries for him to stop.

There’s a thin haze of smoke throughout the room and Merlin’s desk looks like it’s been run through a wind tunnel. He can’t see Merlin anywhere, but the fact that there’s a burnt pile of papers on the desk worries him.

“Merlin?” He calls out. “Merlin? Where are ya guv? Did you let off a grenade in here?”

He’s interrupted by the support staff finally entering in their suit. He can hear them lecturing him about coming into a contaminated scene without the proper equipment on, but he doesn’t pay attention to them. His eyes are still scanning for Merlin.

One of the support staff pulls on his arm, doing their best to pull him out of the room. A low growl can be heard the second their hand meets his shoulder. A blur of color races out from under Merlin’s desk and the staff member is pushed away from Eggsy.

“Mine! Don’t ye touch ‘im!” A small but angry voice yelled at the staff member. Eggsy looked down to find a small boy no older than ten wearing Merlin’s sweater protecting him from the staff members.

“Merlin?” He questioned the boy.

The boy turned and climbed up Eggsy, wrapping his arms around the omega’s neck and burying his nose in Eggsy’s neck. “Mine. They cannae have ye.”

 

 


	2. Can I handle the seasons of my life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama Roxy and protective Eggsy step in. 
> 
> Eggsy finds out how far up his ass his head was. 
> 
> With a dash of sleeping kid!Merlin
> 
> Once again chapter title comes from Fleetwood Mac - Landslide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should put a warning for really bad science, but this isn't exactly a universe I could blame deaging on a witch's curse. So, I apologize for the pseudo-science.
> 
> I also apologize if the dialects are weird. I found an English to Scottish (and Cockney) translator and I had to dial back what they said on it because I wanted kid!Merlin to have a Scottish dialect, but not one that was almost too thick to understand (since adult!Merlin doesn't have a thick dialect). At the same time I'm still trying to figure out when Eggsy should sound proper and when he shouldn't. If it's too confusing feel free to tell me and I can try to fix it.
> 
> I actually researched Scottish names to use for Merlin. I love what's normally used, but I felt like I could do something new. Donal means "great chief" in Scottish (Irish "great chief" and "world mighty") and MacKenzie is the Anglicized form of the Gaelic Mac Coinnich meaning "son of Coinneach." Coinneach means "handsome" because by the gods Merlin is a handsome great chief.
> 
> Still no regular posting schedule (which I apologize for). This chapter feels way shorter than the last (even tho word says it's only 200 words less). Still unbeta'd

“Mine. They cannae have ye.”

Merlin’s words burned is his ears. Or he thought it was Merlin - the child definitely had Merlin’s familiar scent, only it wasn’t as muted as it was normally. The hint of pain was gone as well. Eggsy brings an arm to wrap around the boy while gesturing for the support agent to stop.

“They’re not gonna take me away bruv. You’ve got me.” He can feel the boy’s grip tighten on his neck. “Merlin you’re alright ok?”

“‘m not Merlin.” The boy pulls back enough so that Eggsy can finally look into his eyes. He’d recognized that particular shade of mossy eyes anywhere. “Donal. Donal MacKenzie ye kin?”

Eggsy smiles wide. He hadn’t even thought to refer to Merlin by anything other than his code name before. If pint-sized merlin wanted to be referred to by his Christian name, then who was Eggsy to argue about it? “Ok. Donal. I understand. Are you ok?” He gestures with his free hand towards a chair and one of the support team brought it over to them.

“I dunnae kinn.” Merlin’s face scrunches. “I ‘member I was working at mah desk an’ thaur was a flash, but I dunnae kinn. ‘m too wee ta work at ‘at desk.” The boy’s grip on Eggsy’s shirt grows tighter. “I ‘av pictures in mah head but I dunnae kinn.”

Eggsy coos to soothe the boy. “It’s alright luv. We’ll figure this out.” Someone finally brought over the chair and he slid into it, careful to not jostle the boy. The biohazard-clad staff members started waving geiger counters. “Oi he’s not radioactive. Get away with that.” He growls at them.

“We’re just trying to make sure he’s safe sir.”

Eggsy huffs. “For fuck’s sake of course he’s safe. This is Merlin. Of course he’s safe.” He pulls Merlin closer to his chest. “Can’t you smell him? He’s not a fucking danger. I’ll take him to medical when he’s good and ready, but fuck off with all that.” He lets out a low growl, glaring daggers at the staff members.

“You heard Galahad. Go. We’ll assess the damage later.” Roxy’s voice booms over the room. She stands next to the doorway, arms crossed over her chest. “Now!” She kept her stern posture until the last man left. “Hmph.”

“Thanks Rox.” Eggsy smiles weakly at her.

She moves closer to them. “So is that really Merlin?”

Merlin’s chest begins to rumble. “Donal. He’s mine. Ye cannae ‘av ‘im.”

“Oi. It’s just Roxy. She ain’t gonna take me from you.” Eggsy chuckles before placing a kiss on Merlin’s forehead. “Apparently I belong to him.”

“Of course you do. Everyone else has known that since V-day. Is that news to you?” Eggsy snorts as Roxy kneels beside the chair. “Hello Donal. I’m Roxy.” She holds her hand out to him.

Merlin looks up at Eggsy. Getting a nod of approval from the omega, he quickly takes Roxy’s hand and shakes it. “Donal. Donal MacKenzie.”

Roxy smiles. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Donal.” She reaches up and ruffles his hair. “Alright boys, let’s get you to  medical so they can figure out how this happened.”

* * *

 

Eggsy is fighting exhaustion as he sits with Merlin in medical. They had been here for fifteen hours with no answer. Merlin had fallen asleep in his lap not long after they had arrived, waking briefly for food and for one test after the other. He clung to the omega, only letting Eggsy go if Roxy was in the room and Eggsy needed a break. They had run so many tests, taking so much blood it was a wonder that the boy-Merlin-had a drop left in his body. He was sleeping now, hands still clutched on Eggsy’s shirt.

“Rox” Eggsy wearily called out to her “Wot am I sposed ta do with this? I-he’s so possessive of me. I didn’t-did he really feel like this before all of this ‘appened?”

Roxy sighs. “I think you’re the only one that didn’t realize he was possessive of you. When you’re on mission he’ll only let someone else be your handler if he needs to sleep. He was always the one to put your missions together as well. He even kept the seedier honey pot missions away from you. I never asked him, but I got the impression that he thought you had no interest.” She moves to the bed, running her fingers through Merlin’s hair. The boy whimpered, but did not wake. “When you started trying to fix the hurt you smelled on him I realized you had no idea how he felt. His scent was so neutral, but you were still able to smell it. I had hope that you’d pull your head out of your arse and do something about it eventually.”

Eggsy sighs. “I’m an idiot ain’t I?”

“I can neither confirm or deny that Galahad.” The head of medical, Vivienne, walked in, interrupting their moment. “I can confirm that when Merlin requires a visit to medical he goes all out.” She smiles at the sleeping boy. “Has he been alright?”

“He’s been surprisingly Merlin-like, albeit a bit possessive of Galahad.” Roxy smiles, petting Merlin’s head one last time before turning to Vivienne. “Have they figured out what’s wrong?”

“It looks like Valentine had some competent allies.” Vivienne turned to the screen next to the bed. She used her clipboard to pull up a picture of a cell. “It looks like they created a retrovirus that attacks the mitochondrial DNA and for lack of a better term, it turns back the time on the cell.” She turns on an animation, showing the virus spreading over Merlin’s body. “It spread throughout his body and presto-chango we have a child Merlin.” She turns back to face them. “The good news is he retained everything that adult Merlin had. The bad news is that while his body is naturally creating antibodies to fight it we don’t know how long it will take for him to return to normal. It may be days, weeks, or even longer.”

Merlin shifts, whining and moving his nose closer to Eggsy’s neck. “So, wot you’re saying is that we’re going ta ‘ave a child Merlin ‘round for a while? One who ‘as a need ta cling ta me? I guess that takes me off the mission roster until this is over.” He sighs, running his hand down Merlin’s back.

“Unfortunately had he any family, this is not something we could explain to them. Luckily Galahad, you and Lancelot are listed as his next of kin.”

“Wot?”

“He changed it after V-day.” Roxy waves him off. “Galahad and I will take care of him.”

“Roxy you knew about this?”

Roxy ignored Eggsy. “Is there any precautions we need to take?”

“Oi! Roxy!”

“His mind might have problems processing memories. His body thinks he is ten years old, but his mind knows better. Once his body successfully kills off the virus he should return to his normal age. We’re not sure if the change back will be sudden or a longer process, but there’s a high probability that there will be a lot of pain.” She hands her clipboard over to Roxy. “Here’s a list of what you might expect. We’re in uncharted territory here, so this is all conjecture.”

“Roxy?! Why are we listed as his next of kin?”

Roxy sighs. “Because for better or for worse we were his only kin.” She reaches over and slaps Eggsy on the side of his head. “Whether or not you were going to pull your head out of your arse he still considered you family.”

Vivienne clears her throat. “We’ll take you both off the roster for now, but we’re hoping at the rate his antibodies are engaging the virus it won’t be longer than two weeks.”

“We’ll talk about this later Rox.” Eggsy’s attention turns to Vivienne. “Thank you. If it’s alright with you, I’ll take him home with me. Roxy, the guest room has your name on it.” Vivienne gives them both an approving nod and leaves the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr! I have two accounts. I'm more active on my [RP account](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com) but I can also be found on my [personal account](http://aphnxrising.tumblr.com) . My RP account is not for this fandom but as of late it's been a hodgepodge of everything.


	3. Oh, mirror in the sky what is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which cuteness happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in this chapter. Real life got the best of me and this chapter didn't want to come out. 
> 
> Once again, I apologize if I do anything wrong with the dialects. I'm awkward with them. 
> 
> If you guys want to see anything specific happen in this fic, feel free to leave a comment or message me on [tumblr](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com) I am always open to plot suggestions.
> 
> still unbeta'd and you are welcome to point out mistakes to me.  
> Once again, title from Fleetwood Mac - Landslide

Once medical gave the all clear the trio headed as far away from Kingsman headquarters as they could. Merlin was initially cranky about the change of venue, but when he found out he would be staying with Eggsy he became agreeable, almost gleeful, with the arrangement. He threaded his fingers through Eggsy’s and started pulling the man towards the door.

“C’mon, c’mon. I want ta see yer house.” Eggsy looked to Roxy, pleading for some sort of help while the boy pulled him towards the tram. Unfortunately, the tram had just left and that left them with a hyper child who wasn’t getting what he wanted. He turns to Eggsy, arms crossed and mouth in a pout. “Make it come back.”

Eggsy and Roxy both fight to keep their composure. Eggsy squats down so he’s eye to eye with the boy. “Mer-Donal. It’ll come back in a tick. We’ll wait ‘ere luv. It’ll be back in no time.” He reaches out and rests his hands on Merlin’s arm, brushing his thumb along the underside.

“Hmph.” the boy loses some of the anger in his stance.  “Dunnae have a choice, do I?”

Eggsy shakes his head, reaching up and ruffling the boy’s hair. “‘spose ya don’t.”

“You should tell him before you get to the house. If his behavior is any indication, he may not react well.” Roxy nonchalantly suggests as she covertly takes a picture of the two. “The place still has Harry’s scent.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t thought about that. When he found out Harry had left his house to him in his will he had no idea something like this would happen. “Right.” His eyes lock with Merlin’s. “So, the thing is where we’re going you’re gonna smell another alpha. Might be familiar ‘n all, ‘arry being your best friend, but he’s not a threat. Daisy ‘n mum live next door ‘n Daisy spends the morning wif me when I’m home while mum works.”

Merlin frowns, moving closer to Eggsy. “Ye have an alpha already?” The anger in his voice is evident and is bleeding through to his scent.

Eggsy’s cheeks go red. His head tilts without thought and he does his best to give into every submissive, demure, omega trait he ignores on a daily basis so that Merlin can calm himself. “No. It’d be mental if ‘arry was my alpha. ‘arry was a mentor, a father figure, but never my alpha. I promise you, no one has ever been my alpha before.” It feels awkward, saying this to a boy, but he’s trying to remember this is Merlin. “Didn’t even know anyone wanted to be. Didn’t think I’m worth it.” He hears Roxy derisive snort in the background, but chose to ignore it. “Not like I had much to offer where I was. It’s not that big of a deal.” He shrugs his shoulders.

Merlin’s eyes scan over Eggsy’s face, a low growl rumbling in his chest before he controls it. Eggsy’s having trouble keeping his posture while ignoring his urge to look Merlin in the eye. There’s a strange scent coming off of him that Eggsy can’t quite place, and he gets a large whiff of it when the boy leans close to his ear. “I always wanted ye.” He places a quick kiss on Eggsy’s reddening cheeks before pulling away.

Eggsy hears the snap of a camera and shoots a glare at Roxy before standing up. “Just remember ‘arry ain’t a threat.”

Merlin nods. “I will try.” He pauses, nose scrunching as he tries to find the right words. “I need ta ‘ave words with whoever got ye ta think ye weren’t a worthy omega.”

Roxy punches Eggsy’s arm playfully. “I do as well.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Whatever you say bruv.”

* * *

Eggsy and Merlin arrived at the house several hours later. When they had left HQ, the shop had given them a prepared bag of clothing for the boy. They had nearly missed it, Merlin's excitement nearly getting the better of the both of them. Roxy had grabbed the bag and made sure it ended up in their taxi before heading in the opposite direction with a promise to head to Eggsy's with clothing for herself and dinner.

"I've kept some of 'arry's things where they were. Removed the stuffed dog, but you might remember some of the things. 'e 'ad some pics of the two of ya from training. Felt wrong to move 'em." He had hoped Roxy would meet him there in case Merlin had issues with what was left of Harry's scent. "Remember, if ya smell another alpha it's just 'arry."

Merlin looks up at Eggsy and nods, balling his hands into fists by his side. “I will try.” His attention goes back to the door and his breathing gets deeper as he prepares himself.

Eggsy opens the door slowly, giving Merlin a chance to scent the house. The boy leans his head through the door. Eggsy can tell see him swallow hard, but he reaches back, grabbing Eggsy’s hand and squeezing it. “You alright bruv?”

Merlin takes a hesitant step through the door. He can smell the other alpha, but something about the scent was familiar and almost comforting. “Aye. I think - th’ scent, it feels like family. I think I’ll be alright.” He pulls at Eggsy’s hand. “It’s alright. Trust me.”

Eggsy releases the breath he had no idea he was holding and let’s Merlin pull him into the house. He drops the bag of clothes by the foyer table, house keys falling next to it. Merlin’s eagerness to see the house never leaves the boy as Eggsy shows him every room. He leaves his room for last, the only room besides Daisy’s nursery that he changed drastically. “I ah-this used to be ‘arry’s bedroom, but I’ve made it my own.”

Merlin instantly releases Eggsy’s hand and runs into the room, running his hand over the dresser before climbing onto the bed and rolling over the covers. “It smells like ye in here. Can I kip down in here with ye?” He stops rolling and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “I willnae be a bother.”

Eggsy leans against the door jam, a curious eyebrow raised. “I don’t think you could ever be a bother bruv. If it was anyone else I’d say no, but since it’s you I think we can make an exception. Plus, Roxy’s takin’ the guest bedroom and my bed’s better than the sofa.” The look of glee on Merlin’s face was worth whatever questions he would face about sharing a bed with a child.

* * *

The night passes by uneventfully, Roxy arriving not long after the house tour finishes. Merlin forgets that Harry’s scent lingers as he eagerly devours the pizza Roxy brought with her. The two adults watched as he decimates a pie on his own.

“It’s like he’s a black hole.” Eggsy stares at at Merlin, mouth wide open in awe.

“I’m sure when you were his age - er the age he was turned into you ate like that.” Roxy shrugs, grabbing another piece for herself.

“I suppose.”

Once supper was finished the three settled in for the night. Roxy made her way to the familiar guest room, often used on nights post-mission when she and Eggsy broke out the good scotch for a job well done. Eggsy and Merlin make their way upstairs and silently move around each other, Eggsy doing his best to do what he thinks isn’t the improper way to act around a not-ten year old who has made his intentions for you very clear. Eggsy ends up putting a line of pillows between them, mumbling something about propriety before he falls asleep.

* * *

The sun filtered through the curtains as Eggsy’s alarm. He groaned, reaching out blindly to shut it off. He moves to sit up, but is thwarted by an extra weight on his back.

“Donal?”

Eggsy hears a tiny grumble and arms wrap around his neck.

“Donal, I need ta wake up. Mum and Daisy will be here soon.”

Merlin huffs, placing a kiss on the back of Eggsy’s neck before crawling off of him. He stands by the bed, a disgruntled look on his face. “I dunnae kin how ye can be awake at this ungodly hour in th’ morn.”

Eggsy snorts, climbing out of the bed. “When ya live in a house with a toddler ya get used ta wakin’ up early.” He ruffles Merlin’s hair and grabs a sweatshirt, sliding it over his head as he walks out of the room. “I’ll make us some breakfast after Daisy gets here.” He glances briefly at the door to the guest room, seeing that Roxy was already gone, probably on a morning run or an early briefing at HQ.

Michelle is walking through the door with Daisy on her hip and JB running through her legs as Eggsy reaches the bottom of the stairs. “Mornin’ mum.”

“Mornin’ luv. Can’t stay ‘n chat, runnin’ late today.” She places a kiss on Daisy’s cheek before handing her over to Eggsy. “Be good for your brotha Daisy. I’ll see you tonight.” She gives Daisy one last time before turning and leaving.

“Hello Daisy luv. How’s my flowa doin’ today?” Eggsy smiles and kisses her nose.

“I was promised breakfast?” A grumpy Merlin huffs out behind Eggsy.

Eggsy turns, a smile on his face. “Of course. French toast good?” He angles Daisy closer to Merlin. “Daisy, this is Donal. He’s going to be stayin’ with me for a bit”

Daisy squeals and reaches out to pet Merlin’s face. “Don! Don! ‘ggy Don!”

The grumpy look drains from his face and he reaches out to take Daisy from Eggsy. “I guess the bairn likes me. I’ll take ‘er off yer hands.”

“Thanks guv.” He slides Daisy into Merlin’s arms, the boy easily sliding his arms securely around the girl. “Now, breakfast.” He heads off to the kitchen, gesturing towards a pile of toys in the living room visible from the landing. “She’ll show you what she likes.” He heads off to the kitchen, leaving Merlin to his own devices.

“Alright lass, let’s see what we can get up to.” Merlin tickles her sides, eliciting a happy squeal from her as they head into the living room.

It quickly became clear to Eggsy that he was not equipped with anything needed for making a proper breakfast. Too often when he was home a breakfast consisted of getting something on the way to HQ. “Right. Guess I have to pop down to the shop.” A frustrated hand ran over his face. He couldn’t take Merlin or Daisy with him. Two children on a quick trip would make the trip take twice as long, especially with Merlin’s behavior being unable to control his impulses. But, he couldn’t possibly leave them here alone, could he?

“Donal?” Eggsy calls out as he heads towards the living room. “I ah, I realised I haven’t stocked up my fridge in ages. I need to pop out to the shop. Would ya - would ya mind watching Daisy while I do that?”

Merlin looks up at Eggsy, smiling bright. “Of course. The bairn n I will be fine.” He turns back to Daisy, stopping down to blow air on one of her cheeks. “I take care of ye after all. Ye are mine, Daisy is yours ‘n therefore mine too. I take care of what is mine.”

Eggsy huffs, rolling his eyes before turning to leave. “I shouldn’t be long.” He turns to leave, grabbing his wallet and keys off the foyer table. Merlin wasn’t actually a ten year old boy, so everything should be alright? Merlin was right, he routinely put his life in Merlin’s hands so he could be trusted with Daisy’s.

Daisy had grabbed onto a pop up book and Merlin was reading it to her and an attentive JB when the doorbell rang. Eggsy had not mentioned visitors, but he knew it’d be rude to ignore it. “JB watch over the bairn would ye?” The pug lets out a yip and moves to lay over Daisy’s lap. Merlin walks slowly to the front door, grabbing an umbrella out of the holder and keeping it behind his back as he cracks the door. “Yes?”

The door is pushed opened forcefully. “Oi! Muggsy! You ‘n I have business.”


	4. I took my love and I took it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just desserts always taste sweeter when they're public

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy heck, two chapters in a week! what is this. 
> 
> ..well actually it's me feeling bad about going so long without a chapter but that's besides the point :)
> 
> I did my best to write this chapter in a way without any offense meant to anyone. My original idea was..different to say the least. I apologize if I do actually offend someone with this. It wasn't intentional!
> 
> Once again feel free to contact me on my [tumblr](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com) for prompts, questions, and requests for and about this story. If there is something you are absolutely dying to see in this story don't hesitate to ask!

“Muggsy! Get yer arse down here.” The man Merlin assumes is Dean yells up the foyer. “Sendin’ a wee lad to do your dirty work ain’t right.”

Merlin lets out an uncontrollable growl. He knew size-wise there was no way to defeat the man, but he had to stop him somehow. “Ye cannae be here. Yer a danger to my family. Leave now. I willnae warn ye again.” His eyes move, assessing the foyer. He has the umbrella in his hand, the coat rack and umbrella holder can also be used as weapons. He felt himself naturally calculating how each one would work to pin the larger man down. “Leave this house now.”

“Oi! Brat! Wot tha fuck you on about?” He reaches out to grab Merlin. “Shut tha fuck up and get Muggsy down here.”

Merlin takes the opportunity to make his move. He uses the hook end of the umbrella on Dean’s arm, pulling him down low enough to put a well placed bite on Dean’s nose. Dean howls in pain and Merlin takes the opportunity to kick the coat rack and sidestep Dean, the rack falling and hitting Dean hard enough to push him flat on his stomach. Merlin moves fast, straddling Dean’s back and sliding the umbrella under Dean’s chin. He pulls back on it, cutting off the man’s air supply. He does this for about a minute and then pulls back, allowing the man to catch his breath long enough to not die before pulling back on the umbrella again. Merlin was still doing this ten minutes later when Eggsy and Roxy walk in the door.

“What the fuck is going on?” Eggsy exclaims as he walks through the door.

“He was gonna hurt ye ‘n tha bairn. Had ta stop ‘im.” Merlin huffs out as Dean bucks under him. “He’s hurt ye in tha past. Cannae let ‘im do it again.”

“It’s ok Donal, you did good. Ya can stop strangling him now bruv.” He leans down and quickly shoots Dean with a dart from his watch before reaching out and squeezing Merlin’s hand. “We’re safe luv, I promise.”

Merlin relaxes and releases the umbrella. “‘m sorry. Just didnae want him ter hurt ye or Daisy, now or ever again.” He reaches out and runs his thumb along the top of Eggsy’s hand. “Am sorry if I overreacted. Didne ken what else ta do. I had flashes of what I could do and I did it.”

Eggsy blushes. “Ya did good Donal.” He leans his hand into Merlin’s touch.

“Well this is nice and all, but what are we going to do with him?” Roxy huffs, gesturing at Dean.

“I’ve got an idea.” Eggsy pulls his phone out of his pocket. “Do you fancy havin’ dinner at The Black Prince?”

* * *

With Daisy handed off to Michelle, the trio make their way to the black prince for an early dinner.. Eggsy had called in a favor with some friends and while there was some questionable morality in what they had planned, it at least would hopefully make Dean’s street credibility come into question. The man lived on what others thought of him and wielded it like a hammer, so maybe this would stop him for a while, even if it left a bad taste in Eggsy’s mouth.

“It ain’t fancy, but it’s food.” Eggsy says, embarrassed as he realizes that the pub is not exactly the high class sort of place that Merlin and Roxy are probably used to. He looks over her shoulder, glaring at Dean’s gang in an attempt to prevent them making a scene. His eyes gesture to the umbrella sitting in the empty chair at their table. They jumped in fear and made themselves extremely busy looking at their drinks.

“It’s like tha pub mum ‘n da used ta own. I like it.” Merlin smiled, excitedly. “Gonna get fish n chips.”

Roxy slaps Eggsy’s arm playfully. “It’s fine Eggsy. I’ve been in pubs before, this one is no different.” She reaches out and ruffles Merlin’s hair. “Your parents owned a pub?”

“Aye. We lived behind it in a wee cottage. It burned down when I was away at school. There was - there was a fire one night.” Merlin stiffens briefly, as if a shock was running through his system. “Da he - well mum was never the same after. Lost half a who she was. Is how it is with mates innit? Joined him a year later.” He shrugs shyly. “That’s life, innit?”

Eggsy reaches out and squeezes his hand. “You have us, for better or for worse. We’ll figure what’s happening between you ‘n I when we get you back to your normal self. I promise.”

Any further thoughts were cut off as two rather large and colorfully dressed drag queens enter the pub carrying what looks like a drunk Dean between them. Dean’s face was covered with large lipstick marks and his hair was filled with glitter. There was a pink boa around his neck and he wore a stupid grin on his face.

“Eggsy! Darling there you are.” the taller of the two called to him, the group making a beeline for their table.

Showtime. “‘ello luv. Been a while innit?” He smiles brightly at them. “What brings you here? ‘n why are ya carrying Dean?” He tilts his head running his eyes over Dean. “Looks like you lot had some fun.”

Roxy turns and looks at them, wide grin on her face. “Some fun? Looks like he had enough fun for all of us.”

The two performers let out loud, belly laughs. “Yes well, fully unplanned fun. This one showed up looking for you, mumbling something about having business with you. We gave him a few drinks to calm down and that’s when he definitely got fun. Did you know he gets handsy when he drinks?”

Eggsy laughs. “No, and thank god for that.” He gestures towards Rottie and Poodle. “His boys are over there. They can deal with ‘im. Drop ‘im with them and come have a pint with us.”

“Love to hun, but we have some other pressing matters to attend to. Do come around again we have some costumes we need you to look at.”

Eggsy nods. “Will do. I’ll come ‘round in a couple of days.” The nearest performer pats his cheek before they both move to head over to the other side of the pub. “And now the real entertainment begins.” Eggsy gestures towards the scene about to unfold.

The three watch as the two performers drop Dean in a chair next to Rottie. They make a show out of flirting with the gang, and they leave after both placing kisses on Dean’s cheek. As they leave they give a wink and a wave to Eggsy. Dean’s gang gapes at him for several minutes before starting a rather loud discussion on how they can’t be seen with Dean. They leave him, slumped over and passed out on the table and covered in glitter.

“Well, I don’t think he’ll be much of an issue for a little while.” Roxy snorts as she goes back to her menu. “What I want to know is how exactly do you know such fantastic people that would be willing to do that no questions asked?”

Eggsy blushes. “Well um, ya see when I turned sixteen Dean forced me to go ah, work the street? It was me or mum so I didn’t have a choice. I was workin’ outside their club. They saw me one night ‘n kinda took me under their wing as it were. Gave me a job in the club. I help ‘em out with costumes when I can. They’re good people yea? They already hated Dean so they had no problems with humiliatin’ ‘im.”

Merlin lets out a low growl. “I dinnae like ‘im. I really dinnae like ‘im.”

Eggsy reaches over and pats Merlin’s hand. “Neither do I luv.”

“No one does. Now he’ll go running with his tail tucked between his legs and we won’t see him anymore.” Roxy nods. “What I’m curious about - Eggsy you ever perform with them?”

Eggsy turns bright red. “I-may have thought about it.”

“I think you would look beautiful performing with them. Don’t you agree Donal?”

The boy nods. “‘e would, but he looks bonnie doin’ everythin’ though so it’s no surprise.”

Eggsy huffs. “Oi. Shut up both of ya.” He’s embarrassed, but the sly smile on his face says that he’s happy they think that of him. “Maybe. MAYBE I’ll try it one day. But no one hears a word of it!”

 

 


	5. Time Makes You Bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy gives Merlin a gift he'll never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Holy shit I am so sorry it took me so long to get this out. School got incredibly stressful and I couldn't concentrate on anything. Hopefully this longer chapter full of fluff makes up for it.
> 
> When I say fluff I mean serious fluff.
> 
> As always, unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I've never been to the Wizarding World in Orlando or the UK set tours. I researched the heck out of them though. I combined stuff that's in Orlando with stuff that's around London. Please don't yell at me for inaccuracies. I tried. I'm frankly shocked at the amount of planning I did for this weekend (also jealous because I kind of want a weekend like this lol). 
> 
> Also, I am American and this has not been britpicked. I try my best with the dialects. I'm also going for the affect that Merlin's dialect refines itself as he ages back to normal. If I get anything wrong please don't hate me.

“Eggsy?”

“Mmph?” Eggsy shifted, careful not to knock Merlin off his back. Over the last week he had stopped fighting the alpha and let him lay where he pleased, the boy usually ending up on his back covering him in an almost protective manner. He was still smaller than the omega, but he had grown steadily over the last week; there had been three separate trips to buy him clothing.

Merlin’s chin rests on Eggsy’s shoulder. “Can I ask ye something?”

“O’course.”

“Well, it might sound a bit silly.”

Eggsy shakes his head. “I doubt that luv.”

Merlin sighs. “Well, ye know how I’m meant to be big?”

“Ya?”

“‘n I can remember things yea?”

“Mmhmm”

“There was something I-I felt I cannae do as big me. I-um. Harry Potter? I-the studio tours. Big me felt it a bit improper to go alone. But it wouldn’t be improper if we went when I’m like this right?”

Eggsy was taken by surprise. He had never thought that Merlin would be a Harry Potter fan, assuming the more standard literature comprised his favorites. “Course we can go. In fact, I can plan a whole weekend for us. Maybe Daisy and Roxy can come along too?”

Merlin lets out a pleased squeal that Eggsy can’t help but preen from. “Would love it if ye can get the bairn and Roxanne to come.” He squeezes Eggsy in a quick hug and then climbs off the bed. “Do ye have the books? Need to give them a reread.”

“Yeah. In the library. I have my old set and I bought a new set for Dais when she’s old enough to read.” Merlin grins and runs off to the library. Eggsy groans, reaching for his phone, easily dialing the needed number without looking. “Rox, yea sorry ‘bout the early hour. I need your help with something for this weekend.”

* * *

“Sir, your suite is set up as requested.” The bellhop leads the four of them into what has to be the fanciest hotel room Eggsy has ever seen. “There are two bedrooms, both with king beds and a pram in one.” He looks around the room, eyes wide and mouth agape. Daisy fusses in his arm as Merlin eagerly pushes past Roxy and explores the room for himself. “The clothing you requested is in the front closet in a discreet clothing liner as to not remove the sign. Your itinerary is on the dining room table - “ the bellhop gestures to the dining room because of course a posh sweet like this has a dining room “and our concierge’s number is there should you require any more assistance.”

“Thanks bruv.” He slides Daisy into Roxy’s arms and fished out two £50 notes, appreciating the expedient service the hotel had pulled this together. “Have a pint tonight on us.”

The bellhop nodded his head respectfully. “Enjoy your weekend with your family.” He leaves before either of them gets the chance to correct him.

“We’re gonna get that a lot this weekend aren’t we?”

Roxy snorts. “Two adults, one alpha one omega, with a toddler and a teenager? Most definitely.” She places a wet kiss on Daisy’s cheek causing the toddler to giggle and grab at her cheeks. “Though we are a family, just not how they expect.”

Merlin comes back into the room, an excited smile on his face. “Ye picked a good suite. It’s beautiful, not nearly as ye, but it is beautiful.”

Eggsy’s cheeks redden, but he chooses not to respond. “Not much planned for tonight yea? I brought the movies and thought we could get into our pjs, order some room service and watch them until we fall asleep? There’s a lot packed into the next two days yea?”

Merlin looks to Roxy and Eggsy before nodding in agreement. “Can we get ice cream for dessert? I know it’s not good for ye, but we’re on holiday right?”

Roxy moves and ruffles his hair. “I say we get a giant hot fudge sundae and share it between us?”

“Fantastic!” Merlin jumps excitedly. “I’ll get my night clothes on.” He grabs his duffel bag from the pile of luggage and pulls it to the one of the rooms.

“I hate to say it, but I may miss this Merlin when he returns to normal.” Roxy dips down, grabbing the baby bag.

“Yea, but that Merlin is inside the Merlin we know, so maybe he won’t disappear completely yea?” He grabs up the other bags, easily sliding the smaller ones over his shoulders.

“Maybe now he’s not holding part of himself back we can see more of it yea?” She gives Daisy another kiss. “Time to get you changed for bed.”

* * *

THe four of them had ended up falling asleep to the movies, with Roxy and Eggsy on either side of their young charges. Eggsy woke that morning to the sun filtering through the windows. He moved himself carefully as to not wake the other inhabitants of the bed. Merlin complained at the loss of warmth, but moved closer to Daisy as if his desire to protect once split between Eggsy and Daisy was now purely focused on Daisy. Eggsy took one last fond look at the scene before moving to the task at hand. There were four garment bags in the front closet of the suite, all bearing the Kingsman logo on them. When he had approached Dagonet with his idea the elderly man’s face lit up. Eggsy had been surprised that the man was happy to take the challenge, but he waved Eggsy off saying that Merlin deserved this for all that he’s done for Kingsman over the years. Three of the garment bags contained both robes and uniforms for the people who would be sorted at breakfast today. A smaller garment contained a dress for Daisy that matched his own house colors. Roxy and Merlin’s houses were easily chosen, but he had spent hours on the internet and taken every house sorting internet quiz he could find to figure out his own house. He supposes it should have been obvious, but in his own mind there were several possibilities.

His original plan of laying things out in both rooms had to be scrapped since they all fell asleep in the same room. He went to the unused bedroom and unzipped the garment bags. He was careful to take the school uniforms out without the robes, snorting quietly to himself when he saw Dagonet had made Roxy the girl’s uniform with a skirt, and laid them on the bed side by side, with Daisy’s dress next to his own uniform. He had to admire Dagonet’s work, only having three days to make such quality work. Just the uniforms looking amazing on the bed calmed the nerves that had been growing in his stomach. He hoped what he had planned would be good enough for Merlin.

Realizing how late it was beginning to get, his next move is to wake everyone up. He moves to the other bedroom and knocks on the door. “Guys, are you going to stay in bed all day or are you ready for the fun to start?”

Roxy stirs easily, grumbling under her breath about having to wake up early while on vacation. Merlin shoots up, smile bright and wide. “I’m awake! Honest!”

“Well good. Best go grab your uniform from the other room and get dressed before breakfast gets here. Have to get sorted into our houses before we can go anywhere right?”

Merlin nods and jumps out of the bed, running to the other room. Eggsy can hear him squealing with excitement before he sees Merlin walk back, uniform in hand doing his best to keep his excitement contained. He reminded Eggsy a bit of grown Merlin. “This looks amazing, but isn’t it meant to have a tie?”

Eggsy chuckles. “Yea guv, but you have to be sorted before you can figure out what tie and robes to wear right?”

Merlin’s eyes light up. “Oh! Of course. I-if it’s alright with you I will go bathe and put my uniform on.”

“O’course it’s alright. Don’t take too long because I need to shower as well and we’re on a schedule. Roxy and Dais’ll use the other one.” Merlin nods in understanding and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

“If I didn’t like you so much Eggsy I would punch you for waking me up this early.” She grumbles, lifting a tired Daisy to her side.

“You love me Rox. Remember that. Also remember that when you see your uniform. Dagonet worked hard on them.”

Roxy rolls her eyes, huffing at Eggsy. “You owe me. I’ll get Daisy ready, you just worry about yourself.”

* * *

Eggsy was adjusting his sweater when there was a knock at the door. Arthur, or rather Alistair, formerly Percival, stood at the door dressed as Dumbledore. He had with him a cart containing breakfast and the sorting hat. Secretly, this was going to be Eggsy’s favorite part of the weekend. After figuring out his own house, he had painstakingly recorded audio so they could have a proper, albeit shortened sorting.

“Dumbledore! I am happy you could make it. Thank you for doing this for us, we had every intention of being at the sorting in September, but life has its ways of getting in the way of plans.”

Alistair smiled at him. “Oh my dear boy, we at Hogwarts perfectly understand that. It was no bother at all.” Eggsy holds the door open and Alistair walks through. Eggsy smiles as Merlin spots Alistair walking into the room. “Ah, there’s Donal. I have heard such great things about you.”

Merlin’s mouth is agape. “Dumbledore? I-ye know about me?”

“Aye lad. In fact, I’ve come to help sort you into your houses and brought you breakfast before you start on today’s journey.” He picks up the hat and gestures at the couch. “The sorting hat has been a bit under the weather lately, so I’m afraid his normal poetry may not make an appearance.”

Merlin eagerly sits on couch, excitedly gesturing for Eggsy and Roxy to sit next to him. ‘Dumbledore’ moves to stand in front of the boy, placing the hat on the boy. Alistair pushes a hidden button on the brim to initiate the sorting.

“Loyal and wise and fierce with love

You use your mind to create a better world for those in your charge

Yes, the best house for you is

RAVENCLAW”

Merlin claps. “I knew it!”

‘Dumbledore’ smiles happily as he pushes the button again, pausing the sound. “Next up, I believe it’s Miss Morton’s turn.”

Roxy tries her best to not roll her eyes at her uncle. This is the one thing she never pictured herself doing, but it was for Merlin after all, and she could smell the happiness coming off both Merlin and Eggsy. Alistair places the hat on her head and pushes play again.”

“Ahh, Lady Morton.

Cunning and smart, you use your power to rise above it all

You know right from wrong, and you use your power for the good of all

It's settled then.

SLYTHERIN.”

Roxy snorts. “Of course I am.”

Alistair presses pause. “Good fit. You among many honored family members in that house.” Roxy snorts, but bows her head in appreciation.

“Last up, Mister Unwin.” Alistair quickly removes the hat from Roxy’s head and places it on Eggsy’s, not bothering to pause the sound.

“Loyalty fills your heart

You are brave, you are cunning, you are wise

You would do well in any house

But it is your loyalty that defines you.

HUFFLEPUFF.”

Eggsy puffs his chest. He really had thought he’d be Gryffindor, but after the tests he finally had to admit he had been wrong. He stops the audio track himself and hands Alistair back the hat. “Thank you Dumbledore. Hopefully I will do my house proud and maybe Daisy here can join me in the house when she is old enough.”

“You are most welcome. I have no doubt Daisy will join you there when she comes of age.” He clears his throat. “Alas, my responsibilities as headmaster require me to return to the school. I look forward to seeing you at school.” Alistair bows his head respectfully and makes his way out of the room.

Breakfast was a blur after the sorting. Eggsy could almost see Merlin vibrating in his skin. The custom made house robes and ties were slid on to go with their school uniforms. Daisy matched Eggsy perfectly, and she couldn’t stop babbling happily at everything. Their first stop was Diagon Alley and Ollivander’s wand shop, with a staff member perfectly playing the role of a shop assistant and picking out individualized wands (Eggsy’s wand 12 inch oak and unicorn hair core, Merlin’s 10 inch ash and dragon string core, and Roxy’s 11 inch rosewood with veela hair core). From there a staff member led them on a tour around the rest of Diagon Alley, making sure to stop at every store. Merlin and Daisy received their own stuffed owls, various tricks and treats from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes, pictures from Shutterbutton’s, and various other souvenirs. They had lunch at The Leaky Cauldron, and the second half of the day was spent touring the movie lots and sets. Their final stop allowed them all to collect various house themed souvenirs. Merlin insisted Eggsy get banners for both their houses so they could be hung in their bedroom. They ended the day with dinner at Restaurant Gordon Ramsay, a private room rented and decorated like the Great Hall in Hogwarts.

Daisy had climbed into Merlin’s lap during the taxi ride back to the hotel and had promptly fallen asleep. Eggsy had quickly snapped a picture and set it as his phone’s wallpaper

“Tomorrow’s gonna be a bit different. Mum’s gonna pick up Daisy and then we’ve got tickets to see the new Harry Potter play. It’s in two parts, so we’ll probably get some food between the matinee part one and the evening part two. Is that alright Merlin?”  Eggsy explained, scanning over the picture of their itinerary he had taken this morning.”

Merlin nuzzles Daisy’s hair and leans back into Eggsy. “Does the bairn have to leave?”

Eggsy chuckles. “I don’t think she’d sit through that much play. I’m surprised she didn’t throw a fit at all today.”

“‘snot surprising. Ye are a good brother and taught her to behave.”

“Aye, but I think it best not to test that.”

Merlin nods. “If ye think it’s best.” He pauses, hand carding gently through Daisy’s hair. “Ye know, had Valentine not gone through with his plans I would have hired ye in my department right? I didn’t want to lose ye because ye weren’t able to shoot JB. I hate that test and I knew ye had so much good in ye.” His cheeks redden slightly “Plus I wanted ye even then. I couldn’t have ye, but I wanted ye.”

Eggsy can feel his chest tighten. “I don’t - I don’t know what you saw in me, but I’m glad you saw it. I will be by your side no matter what from now on.” He gently squeezes Merlin’s shoulder, not wanting to admit that Merlin just admitted to always wanting him. He still can’t wrap his head around that.

* * *

Eggsy had quickly gotten both Daisy and Merlin in bed when they got back to the hotel room. Merlin fought a bit, insisting that he wanted to stay up with Eggsy. Eggsy insisted he would be right in, just wanting to go over the last details with Roxy.

The two adults sit at the table, the itinerary between them. “Eggsy, this isn’t about the itinerary so stop pretending.”

Eggsy sighs. “I’m scared Rox. I don’t know what’s going to happen when he returns to normal.”

Roxy raises her eyebrow. “What do you have to be scared of?”

He runs a hand through his hair. “What if - what if I don’t want it to go back the way it was before this happened? What if - what if I want to be his? I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I never even thought anyone would see me like that.”

Roxy sighs, reaching out and squeezing Eggsy’s hand. “I think the two of you will have to have a conversation when he’s back to normal. You’d have to be blind or stupid not to see how the two of you just feel about each other.”

“But Rox, I can’t give him what most alphas want. I’m not going to be some submissive home-omega. Kids? Can you imagine me working and pregnant? I’m not even sure if I want them. I’m not good enough for him.”

“Who said that’s what he wants? Talk to him.”

Neither of them saw Merlin by the doorway. The tiny alpha smiled to himself. His omega wanted to be his. This changes things. He had to properly court Eggsy. Even if he had to fight the ridiculous notions that his bigger self thought he didn’t deserve it he would prove to himself that he did.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your comments and kudos! feel free to find me on [tumblr](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com)


	6. Children Get Older

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Merlin and Eggsy embarrass themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updating. Hope you enjoy this one, it was really hard to follow up all that fluff in the previous chapter. I hope you all like it.
> 
> I'm still kind of awkward with their dialects so I apologize if they come off weird.
> 
> It's a bit shorter than normal but it's kind of a transition chapter. We're getting closer to Merlin back to normal :).

The weekend adventure seemed to have changed something between them, and Eggsy couldn’t quite put a finger on what it was. He could probably attribute the lack of shyness with physical affection to the fact that Merlin had actually aged fast over the last few days; the boy was more a young man now, probably close to where Merlin had been when he was nineteen. This, Eggsy thought, was why he began to feel less awkward in admitting that yes, he was in fact attracted to Merlin. Not that he would act on it yet, if ever really. The thought of Merlin being his Alpha still frightened him.

The idea of waking up like this for the rest of his life, Merlin curled protectively around him with a hand carding through his hair, is something that he only thought he could dream of having. The unconscious rutting Merlin was doing into his hip, that was entirely unexpected. It made him smile though.

“Merlin?” Eggsy whispers, reaching over and tracing his finger along Merlin’s chin. He gets a grunt and a needy whine in response. 

“Donal.” Eggsy says louder. “I appreciate the..attention, but I don’t think it’s something we should be doing yet.”

Merlin whines again, but his eyes slowly open. They meet Eggsy’s and his whole body freezes. “I-oh god. I’m-I dinnae-oh god.” His face turns bright red as he realizes what he was doing. In an instant he’s out of the bed and running into the bathroom, the door slamming behind him. 

Eggsy sighs. “Merlin! Ya didn’t need ta do that.” He slides out of the bed and and stands next to the door, not daring to open it. “It’s-it’s a natural reaction.”

Merlin slid to the floor, back against the door. “Nae, it’s not proper. Ye deserve better than an alpha that would do that ta ye in yer sleep.”

Eggsy huffs. “Donal, I’ve had much worse in my life yea? If anything it’s you that deserves better. Your body, it’s going through a lot in a short amount of time. I’m sure ya remember what it was like to be a teenager the first go around. You’re getting ta experience all that in a few days.”

Merlin’s face turns red. “Aye, I remember it.”

“Probably doesn’t help ta share a bed with an omega.”

Merlin huffs, sliding away from the door so he can crack it and look up at Eggsy. “I know it’s improper, but I dinnae think I could sleep without ye anymore.”

Eggsy chuckles, squatting down and reaching out to ruffle Merlin’s hair. “Neither can I. I know it was a bit awkward at first, with ya being young, at least physically yea? But I like sharing a bed with ya love. We’ll figure out the rest of it all once that virus runs its course. It ain’t perfect, but when has anything we’ve done been perfect?”

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Everything ye do is perfect. I know ye think otherwise. Was so happy when ye came back with Chester’s phone. I was gonna see if ya wanted ta work in my department even after what happened with the dog test. Ya were never a failure to me.”

Eggsy’s cheeks fluster as he tries not to preen under Merlin’s praise. “I will have to take you at your word.” He stands back up, an attempt to hide his embarrassment. “We best not dawdle. Arthur gave you permission to return to work, now that you’re physically an adult. There’s a new candidate class starting today. Can’t wait to see their faces when they see ya.”

Merlin snorts. “Just because the packaging is different, doesn’t mean I’m any less intimidating.”

* * *

Merlin stood in front of the closed dormitory doors. Once the dust had settled from V-day, the oldest member of the table, Bedivere, had decided to step away from the table and take on a more administrative position within the organization. Merlin was happy to see that the members of the table had decided to throw away the old notions of membership requirements and there were more nominees that the previous Arthur would have deemed as too low class to sully their hands with. Sure, there was aristocratic blood among the nominees, but there was enough representation of all walks of life that Merlin could finally agree that Kingsman had changed for the better. Eggsy’s nominee had been a fellow marine, one who kept contact even though he had returned home. 

Merlin had a feeling that all of the nominees would be apprehensive towards him. Here they were applying for one of the most dangerous jobs in the world and a child would be ordering them around. 

He swallows down his nerves and pushes the door open. “Fall in.” He stands at attention, waiting for the group to line up. “Ladies and gentleman, my name is Merlin. You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, only one of you, will become the next Bedivere.”

* * *

Eggsy sat at Merlin’s desk, looking at the candidates through the feed coming from Merlin’s glasses. He was pleased that the candidates seemed to be varied, and there were more women than his own candidacy. He recognized Amelia, again at the bed by the door. He watched as Merlin gave the same speech he received during his own candidacy. It’s strange, watching the proceedings from this angle. It’s obvious to him now that she doesn’t quite belong, one too many candidates compared to the knights at the table. 

“A bit different on the other side isn’t it?” A voice from the doorway, he turns and sees Roxy standing at the doorway. “Don’t be too hard on them. I won’t be here to help out with the process.”

“Off on a mission then?”

“Yeah. Since Merlin is functional now, Arthur thought having the two of us grounded made no sense. I know he’s got you assisting with the training process.” She walks over to the monitors to peek at the recruits. “There’s a honey pot Arthur wants me to go on. Won’t be gone but a few days.” She points towards the monitor with the view from the camera behind the candidates. “Even at that age, Merlin cuts a nice figure.”

Eggsy growls low and possessively at the words. “Don’t -”

“Oh stop it Eggsy, I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. He’s all yours.”

“Aye I am, thank you for pointing that out lass.”

They both jump, surprised by Merlin. “Of course I would. Eggsy was just about to remind me of it in his own way.”

Eggsy cheeks turn a bright red. “I was just-”

“You were just being possessive of your intended. It’s cute.” Roxy pats his cheek before turning to leave. “I’ll be off to the hangar then. Is everything ready for me on the plane Merlin?”

Merlin nods. “Good luck on your mission Lancelot. I won’t be in your ear this time, but you will be in good hands.”

“Oh, I have no doubt of that.” She pats his shoulder as she heads past him out the door.

Eggsy’s face stays bright red and he averts his eyes down, unable to look Merlin in the eye. “The ah-the candidates take to you well then?”

Merlin chuckles, moving to stand in front of Eggsy. He runs a hand through his hair before sitting in the empty seat next to the omega. “Aye. I sensed a bit of apprehension due to my appearance. I called them on it and informed them of my condition. They seemed to take it in stride, or as in stride as someone can when they’re told of science that doesn’t exactly make sense even though the proof is standing right in front of them.”

Eggsy leans into the alpha’s brief touch before doing his best to regain his composure. “Ya do have an intimidating presence, teenager or not guv.” He winks at the alpha. “Part of your allure innit?”

Merlin shakes his head. “If ye say so.” His attention turns to the monitors, both now filled with footage from the cameras. “What do ye think about the recruits?”

“Ah, it’s nice ter see less aristocracy in the mix.”

“Yes, I do think Arthur has realized the old ways needed to be changed up. Ye set a fine example and Alistair’s thoughts were akin to Harry’s, especially after the death of James.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, they were mated.” 

Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “Mated?”

“Aye. They were both alphas, and I cannae imagine how their relationship worked, but it did.” The lights in the candidate dormitory shut off. “Ten more minutes and we’ll flood the room. Do you want to do the honor?”

Eggsy’s face lit up. “Fuck yes.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can come poke me on [tumblr](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com). Prompts for future chapters are always welcomed!


	7. I've built my life around you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a Merlin-centric chapter. We get a tiny bit of insight into why Merlin is the way he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! Sorry it's been so long between updates. Consider this chapter a birthday present from me to everyone since today is my birthday :)
> 
> My ideas about the role of the alpha in a pack come from [this post](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com/post/136821412828/groovyherbs-clandstn-a-wolf-pack-the-first). I think Merlin fits perfectly in this description of a pack dynamc.
> 
> Italic text is a flashback

“Well that went well.” 

“Hmm?” Merlin raises an eyebrow at Eggsy as he walks back into his office.

“The test.” Eggsy gestures at the screen. “Amelia’s still dead.”

“Yes, but the rest of them did work together in a most unexpected way. Half of them used the snorkels if the other half couldn’t break the mirror.” He slides into the chair next to Eggsy. “Ye were the first candidate to notice that was a two-way mirror.” He pulls the keyboard away from Eggsy, zooming in on the medics placing Amelia on a stretcher. “Apparently the caliber of candidates is improving. We may have to up the ante with this group.” His lips quirk up into a smile. “Ye changed the game lad.”

Eggsy’s cheeks flush and he does his best not to look Merlin in the eyes. “Is Amelia alright then?”

Merlin notices the change in subject, but doesn’t press the issue. “Aye. She’ll be awake soon. Ye can go see her in the infirmary.”

Eggsy’s eyebrows shoot up. “That-mate that’s a good idea. Think it’d be alright if we pop out to the pub and catch up? Haven’t seen her since she died on me.”

Merlin nods, eyes not leaving his screen. “Aye lad, go ahead. I’ve got some catching up to do. You go on and have fun. I’ll kip here tonight if you two want to stay out late.” 

“Thanks Merlin.” He pulls the wizard into a quick hug and places a quick kiss at his temple. “I’ll not let ya sleep here. We’ll just have a bite to eat and I’ll be back alright? Medical doesn’t want you working too hard yet.” 

He’s gone before Merlin can respond, the kiss on his head leaving the the alpha staring at the door petting the spot where he had been kissed.

* * *

Arthur had given him permission to assist Gawain with a simple infiltration mission while he watched the candidates. After days of not being able to do what he was meant to do, being at his desk again felt like coming home, Eggsy’s lingering scent helping to calm his nerves so that he can get his job done.

“Gawain, the office with the terminal you need is about fifteen meters ahead on your right. The way is cleared and it should be a quick and easy infiltration of the system. The virus will automatically load once the drive is plugged in, no need to access the terminal. Plug it in and get the hell out of there. The virus incursion will be very apparent and you do not want to be around when that happens.” Merlin’s eyes move from Gawain’s feed to the candidates. The dormitory had been drained and put back to functionality and the candidates were mulling around. He would take it easy on them tomorrow, letting the shock of the flood test get out of their system before moving on to the rest of their training. 

He was happy to see with the removal of Chester as Arthur the variety of candidates brought in were far more diverse than he could have dreamed of in his candidacy. It was scandal enough that he was included and that he and Harry had gotten on so well through the whole process, but the old man was probably rolling in his grave knowing who had been invited in. The fact that they had worked so well together assured that the organization would benefit from this candidacy, and not just by gaining a new knight. He had a feeling he would be offering most of them, if not all, positions within the support staff after they found their new Bedivere. Perhaps he could keep some of them trained to be back up in the field were they ever left in a situation similar to V-Day. Eggsy would have benefited from help besides him in Valentine’s bunker, and Merlin would rather prepare for all future possibilities then be caught like they were by Valentine.

It felt strange to do this in his current condition. His memories of his own trials had been seeping in throughout the day and it was a stark contrast to what his own trials had been like. He had been slightly older than his current physical age and had a chip as large as Eggsy’s on his own shoulder, if not larger. His life had been nowhere near as hard as the omega’s, but being the bastard son of a viscount’s spare heir and the housekeeper of his father’s Scottish estate did not do good things to your world view. His father putting him forth for a candidacy had been like rubbing salt on his wounds. Meeting Harry had done wonders to making that chip smaller, and had they not both joined the agency after their candidacy the man would have still changed the alpha’s life for the better.

_ Donal stood in front of Merlin, eyes moving back and forth from his gun to the to his dog. He had pointed the gun at Sorcha and shot the border collie without question as the anger grew inside of him. This was wrong on all levels. He can hear Harry’s gun go off as he hears the door open and close. _

_ His eyes meet Merlin’s as his father moves to stand beside him. “If this is th’ kin’ ay organization ye run, I want nae part ay it. An alpha disnae order their pack tae kill fer no reason. An alpha disnae kill fer nae reason.” He snaps the fingers of his empty hand and Sorcha moves to sit next to him. His dialect is coming out, but at this point his rage is taking over and he can’t find it in him to care anymore.  “It is th’ alpha’s job ta protect th’ pack. There is nae a god damn reason tae hae me do ‘at tae Sorcha. Ye people are nae better than th’ people ye say ye protect th’ world from Ya kin see that yea?” _

_ Merlin and his father exchange a look, smiles on both of their faces. “Donal, we know this. Your father and I, we think that there’s a better position for you within this organization.” _

_ He stops mid rant, eyebrow raised. “What position would that be?” _

_ He father smiles and reaches out, taking the gun from his hand. “Merlin. You are correct that an alpha does not expect something like this of his pack. An alpha protects his pack. He covers the rear, making sure that he can see everything and make sure the pack goes the direction they need to and that no threats surprise them. For all the bluster that Chester puts on about being the best and the true pack leader of the organization he’s not. It is Merlin’s job to protect the agents, the pack. It’s Merlin’s job to steer them in the right direction. Merlin is the true alpha of Kingsman.” His father hands the gun to Merlin and moves closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I have not done right by you son in a long time, but this - this is where you belong.” _

He can’t help but wonder what his father would say of him now having died on the mission that was meant to be his last. It’s funny how things work out, his death having led to the trials where Eggsy lost his own father. While his father had intended to retire to the safety of the home in Scotland, he had been surprised by a rogue henchman who had successfully gotten a shot off before he died, taking his father with them. He had not been working that day, but he will forever wonder if his presence would have saved him. His father had been right, the role of Merlin had been perfect for him, having taken over it a year after he was offered. He had been sideswiped by Chester’s betrayal, but he had vowed since V-day that he would not let something like that again. 

“Gawain, your extraction will be there in two minutes. Keep yourself hidden until they get there. I will see you tomorrow at HQ for your debrief.”

“Done for the night yet guv?” 

Merlin smiles, quickly shutting down his consoles. “I am lad. Are ye ready to head home?”

The omega smiles, nodding his head slowly. “I may have had a few too many pints.” 

Merlin chuckles, shaking his head. “It’s alright my omega. You deserve to have a bit of fun.” He moves closer to Eggsy, a hand going out to brush his cheek. “You have not had much time to enjoy life. I only wish I had the ability to go back and change things.”

Eggsy blushes and leans into Merlin’s touch. “I like when ya call me that.”

“I shall do it more often then.” He pats Eggsy’s cheek one last time. “Let’s go home.”

“Okay, but only if you let me cuddle you tonight. Yer always on top. I want ta be on top tonight.”

Merlin laughs. “Of course. Anything for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, I am available on [tumblr](http://smightymcsmighterton.tumblr.com/)


End file.
